Les bêtises de Komui peuvent parfois être utile !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: C'est encore mal réveiller qu'Allen boit un chocolat dont il ne connais pas la provenance, et tombe ainsi dans les pommes.Lavi qui l'as vu, le transporte à sa chambre, mais quand Lenalee les rejoins, il à un peu changer.Kanda doit alors s'occuper d'Allen.
1. La note de Komui

**DisclaimersLes personnages, aussi beau et intéressant soit-ils ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage T_T), ils sont à Katsura Hoshino, et on l'a remerci tout pour ça !**

**Rating: K+ à T je dirais ! (pour cause de gros câlin, et autre petites choses comme ça )**

**Résumé: Allen n'est pas du matin, alors quand il trouve une tasse de chocolat chaus, ben il l'a boit sans savoir d'ou elle vient. Il se retrouve alors avec deux belles oreilles de matou, et un kendoka qui doit désormais le surveiller contre son grès...**

**Les bêtises de Komui peuvent parfois être utile !**

Allen Walker, jeune exorcistes de la congrégation de l'ombre nétait pas un lève-tôt. Ainsi il lui fallait généralement au moins trente minutes, voir une heure pour être complètement réveiller le matin. Et ce matin là, comme tout les jours, c'est d'un pas peu assuré et le regard encore embrumé de sommeil qu'il arriva au salon des exorcistes encore vide de ses amis qui n'y étaient pas.

Connaissant ces derniers chacun devaient être occuper quelques part dans la citadelle.

Lavi comme toujours devait être en train d'étudier de vieux bouquins, surveiller de près par Bookman pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à la première occasion venue.

Lenalee devait certainement être au bureau du grand intendant servant une tasse de café à ce dernier, s'il ne s'était bien sûr pas enfui en courant, ainsi qu'à ces collèges.

Krory devait surement prendre son petit déjeuné accompagné de Miranda à la cafétéria.

Quand à Kanda, Allen était sûr qu'il se trouvait aux salles d'entrainement pour ces exorcistes matinaux, et surtout pour être au calme aux moins quelques heures sans les autres.

Allen s'avança doucement dans la pièce attiré par une odeur étrange flottant dans lair. Il ne saurait dire exactement de quoi il s'agissait, il discernait juste une pointe de cannelle mêler à ce parfum tentateur.

Irrésistiblement attiré par ce doux parfum qui lui chatouillait agréablement les narines, Allen se dirigea donc vers la petite table basse devant le grand sofa du salon.

Sur celle-ci une tasse fumante était poser. Et le parfum si tentant s'en dégager agréablement. Sans se poser de question sur la provenance inconnu du breuvage Allen se pencha doucement sur la table et attrapa la tasse fumante. Il la porta lentement à ses lèvres, et huma lodeur suave qu'il s'en échappait. Cela ressemblait fort à du chocolat chaud avec un pointe de cannelle apparemment.

Le blandinet avala une gorgée du breuvage, puis une autre, jusqu'à finir complètement le contenue de la tasse.

Il aurait dû se méfier de cette tasse bien en évidence sur la table basse du salon, car tout le monde sait bien à la congrégation de l'ombre, qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, boire ou manger de la nourriture qui traine ainsi sans aucune raison valable.

Seulement voilà, c'était le matin, et comme tout les matins le blandinet était encore dans les nuages (Morphée ne semblant nullement pas vouloir le lâcher tout de suite au réveil) alors il navait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il trouvait ainsi bien en évidence.

Pui la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement ( c'est presque s'il à pas défoncer la porte en fait!) sur un certain rouquin qui lui fonça littéralement dessus. Bien évidement, et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas bien réveiller, Allen l'esquiva sans mal, il avez prit l'habitude il faut dire.

_ Salut Allen! Cria Lavi de fort bonne humeur comme toujours.

Allen regarda son ami comme si un horrible monstre venait de débarquer de nulle part (ben oui puisqu'il est encore dans les nuages, même s'il l'a éviter instinctivement ) et lui sourit gentiment.

_ Ah! Salut Lavi! Répondit-il, un peu mieux réveiller.

Quelques secondes après cela, il s'écroulait sur le sol, inconscient. Notre pauvre lapin, prit de panique accouru jusquà lui. Il prit ensuite le blandinet dans ses bras afin de le transporté à sa chambre, pendant que Timcampy aller chercher Lenalee de toute urgence.

Lavi posa doucement son fardeau sur le lit du blandinet, puis sortit de la chambre à l'entente des pas précipité de son amie.

En effet, dans le couloir Lenalee accourrait suivit de Timcampy volant à ses côtés. Lavi n'eu même pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, que la jeune fille le bombarder déjà de questions.

_ Lavi! Que ce passe t-il ? Qu'est-il arriver à Allen ! Il va bien !

_ Oui Lenalee il va bien, il s'est juste évanouie dans le salon! Ne t'en fait pas il nas pas l'air blesser ! La rassura le rouquin.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

_ Bien tant mieux alors ! Allons le voir, il ne devrai pas tarder à se réveillé puisque ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Oui tu as raison ! Lui répondit Lavi en retournant vers la chambre d'Allen.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la petite chambre du blandinet, et qu'il virent leur ami sur son lit, ils ne purent rien dirent tant leurs surprises était grande.

Allen se sentait tout bizarre. Il avait l'impression étrange davoir de la guimauve toute ramollie à la place des muscles, et un mal de tête commencer déjà à le faire souffrir. Doucement, comme pour ne pas aggraver son mal de crâne déjà monumental, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait désormais dans sa chambre.

Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas y être revenu ce matin. Puis, un peu surprit il s'aperçu de la présence de ses amis devant son lit, qui le regardaient bizarrement.

_ Aïe, aïe aïe, j'ai mal à la tête! geignit le blandinet, en portant une main tremblante à son front.

Allen leva son regard gris ciel vers eux et leur demanda inquiet:

_ Ben...qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regardez comme ça tout les deux ! Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi !

A l'entente de la question, Lenalee sembla soudain sortir de sa contemplation et le regarda d'un air gêner, comme si elle avait quelques chose d'horrible à lui dire, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer.

_ Qu'y as t-il ! Demanda à nouveau Allen.

Lenalee prit alors son courage à deux mains et lui répondit calmement, comme on l'aurait fait avec un petit garçon de cinq ans.

_Eh bien...comment dire...en fait tu as...euh...des oreilles de chats...et une queue de chat aussi. Fit-elle gêner de devoir dire cela à son ami.

Allen la regarda incrédule, essayant de comprendre et d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Cétait impossible, n'est-ce pas ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir des oreilles et queue de chat, il était humain au dernière nouvelle, non !

D'un pas un peu incertain, et pas sûr d'avoir envie de vérifié les dire de la jeune fille, Allen se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Sur sa tête aux cheveux de neiges, se dressait maintenant deux petites oreilles de chat blanche toutes soyeuses. Allen porta machinalement la main a ses nouvelles oreilles, espérant qu'elles ne seraient pas réel. Mais la douce fourrure qu'il sentit sous se doigts le convaincu qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il baissa donc la tête pour finalement apercevoir une longue queue blanche assortit à ses jolies oreilles, en bas de son dos.

Le blandinet soupira dépité. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sur lui que ça devait tomber ce genre de tuile ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il était déjà maudit, alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui !

Le pauvre garçon retourna dans sa chambre, et s'avança lourdement vers ses amis.

_J'aurai mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin ! Se lamenta Allen en soupirant de plus belle.

Lenalee regarda le blandinet et lui demanda s'il navait pas manger ou bu quelques chose de bizarre qui pourrait ainsi expliquer son état.

_ Ah! C'est sûrement cette tasse de chocolat que j'ai trouver au salon ce matin ! Dit-il songeur.

_ Aïe ! Dans ce cas je suis près à parié que c'est un coup de Komui ! Lança Lavi sur de lui.

Lenalee soupira intérieurement, elle aurait voulu dire que ça ne pouvait pas être la faute de son frère, seulement le connaissant parfaitement bien, elle se doutait que ça devait effectivement être de sa faute.

_ Bon! Eh bien on a plus qu'à allez le voir alors ! Déclara Lenalee en attrapant ses amis chacun par un bras, les trainant ainsi à sa suite.

Arriver devant le bureau du grand intendant, nos trois amis hésitèrent à entrer. De l'autre côté de la porte encore close, un ouragan semblait se déchainer.

_ Je vais le tuer ! Non, je vais l'étriper, l'étrangler, en faire de la chair à pâté et le donner aux Akumas ! Hurlait une voix forte à l'intérieur du bureau.

Les trois exorcistes se regardèrent indécis. Ils avaient reconnu la voix furieuse, qui appartenait à Reever. Ce dernier était visiblement occuper à insulter Komui de tout les nom connu et inimaginables possible, et lui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse si il avait le plaisir de lui mettre la main dessus.

Lenalee soupira une fois de plus, et entra dans le bureau de son frère suivit d'Allen et Lavi derrière elle.

_ Bonjour Reevers -san ! Nous cherchions grand frère, mais à vous entendre hurler ainsi après lui, je me doute maintenant qu'il nest pas là ! Dit la jeune fille à l'homme qui piquait une crise de nerfs dans le bureau du grand intendant.

Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille un instant, puis son regard se porta sur ses deux compagnon à ses côtés. Il glissa sur Allen, puis sur Lavi, pour revenir brusquement sur Allen.

Attend une seconde là ! C'est quand même pas des oreilles de chats, ça ! pensa-t-il.

Reevers se passa une main sur le visage, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira intérieurement. Alors c'était donc de ça que cet abruti fini voulait parler dans sa note.

_ C'est pas vrai! Cet idiot à encore recommencer! Grogna-t-il mécontent.

Reevers fit installer les trois exorcistes sur le sofa au fond de la pièce, et leur explique qu'il avait trouver ce matin une note du grand intendant sur son bureau en arrivant, et qu'il ne savait pas du tout ou ce dernier avait disparu.

_ Cet abruti fini m'a seulement laisser une note ce matin me disant qu'il avait une mission urgente pour Lavi, Lenalee, Krory et Miranda, commença-t-il, puis il à marquer qu'Allen aurait une petite surprise et que cela partirait dici trois jours, à une semaines minimum.

Allen, Lavi et Lenalee le regardèrent incrédule. Le fou furieux qu'il leur servait d'intendant avait tout prévu.

_C'est pas vrai ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait moi à Komui, pour qu'il me joue un tour pareil, se plaignit le blandinet à oreille de chats.

_ Grand frère n'a vraiment rien de mieux à faire à ce que je voit ! Grommela Lenalee en colère contre son idiot de frère et ses inventions foireuses.

Lavi quand à lui ne disait rien, ou plutôt il était trop occuper à analyser les quelques informations dont il disposait. Reevers venait de leur annoncer que lui et Lenalee, avec Krory et Miranda, allaient devoir partir pour une mission urgente, donc de ce fait Allen serait seul à la congrégation. Ensuite Komui avait fait exprès de transformait Allen en Humain-Chat daprès la note qu'il avait laisser à Reevers, puisqu'il parlait de cadeau. Donc il savait qu'Allen allait tomber sur le breuvage et qu'il se transformerais ainsi en chat.

Cela supposait donc que sa potion bizarre était au point (chose invraisemblable pour eux ), puisqu'il semblait connaitre également la durée approximative de l'effet de celle-ci. Pourtant il avait l'étrange impression qu'il manquait quelques chose, un petit détail dont il narriver pas à se saisir.

_ Dites Reevers ! Vous avez dit que Komui vous avez laisser une note indiquant qu'Allen allait avoir une petite surprise, n'y avait-il pas autre chose d'indiquer à ce sujet sur cette note ! Interrogea Lavi d'un ton curieux.

Reevers pâlit brusquement. Voilà, le jeune Bookman venait de lui poser la question. Le matin en trouvant le mot il n'avait pas trop comprit le reste des explications mentionner pour Allen, mais à présent qu'il y réfléchissait mieux, cela prenait alors tout son sens.

Et si c'était effectivement le cas, alors il en connaissait deux qui allaient râler tout ce qu'ils savaient. Et puis peut être qu'il devrait ne rien dire sur le comportement éventuel qu'Allen pourrait adopter, si ce que Komui prévoyait était juste.

Les trois exorcistes regardaient toujours Reevers qui avait soudainement pâlit, et qui semblait à présent être plongé dans de sombre pensées. Puis l'homme sentant leur regard interrogateur dardait sur lui, il releva la tête vers eux et soupira intérieurement.

Non, vraiment si il arriver à remettre la main sur cet imbécile née qui lui servait de supérieur, il allait lui faire sa fête.

_ Ok les enfants, je vais vous le dire ! Grimaça-t-il. En fait, Komui à également donner une mission à Kanda, qui est de s'occuper d'Allen jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne normal !

Lorsque Reevers ferma la bouche à la fin de sa phrase, les trois jeunes gens devant lui ressemblaient fortement à des carpes hors de l'eau à ouvrir la bouche comme il le faisaient.

_C'est une plaisanterie Reevers-san ! Demanda Allen les yeux écarquillé comme si on venait de lui annoncer que le Comte Millénaire faisait un spectacle de danse à la cafétéria en tutu de danse rose à froufrou.

_ Non Allen ! Ce n'est malheureusement pas une plaisanterie. Répondit-il au blandinet.

Le pauvre Allen semblait trouver la nouvelle absolument horrible (en même temps ça se comprend un peu ).

_ Cest bizarre tout de même, Allen nas pas vraiment besoin d'être surveiller, il est assez grand pour se débrouillé tout seul non ! Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

_Cest vrai ça ! Je peut très bien me débrouille tout seul ! Acclama Allen.

_Eh bien..en fait...ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que Kanda doit te surveiller... expliqua Reevers mal à laise.

Allen, Lavi et Lenalee le regardèrent une fois de plus sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Alors il commença à leur expliquer le reste des indications de Komui, même s'il se doutait un peu qu'Allen allait péter un plomb lorsqu'il le saurait.

_Eh bien...en fait...si Kanda doit surveiller Allen c'est en particulier à causes des gènes de chat, et donc de ces instinct félin qu'il possède maintenant! Leur expliqua-t-il.

_ Comment ça ces instinct félin! Demanda Lenalee perplexe.

Reevers semblait très embêter. Allez dire à un jeune homme comme Allen quil allait ressemblait à un chat pendant plusieurs jours, sûrement une semaine entière, et qu'en prime il récoltait donc tout les instinct que les félins pouvait avoir.

Autrement dit, une subite envie de manger du poisson et boire du lait, une irrésistible envie de dormir la moitié de la journées, et le pire est encore le besoin de câlin.

Non, vraiment si le blandinet ne tombait pas dans les pommes une seconde fois, ils auraient de la chance.

Lavi qui regardait toujours Reevers d'un oeil attentif, le voyait passer du blanc comme un cacher daspirine, puis devenir subitement bleue, en passant par le vert, pour finir par le rouge brique (là c'est parce qu'il pense à Komui, et à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui faire quand il l'aura retrouver).

Le jeune Bookman commençait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par instinct félin. Sur le coup, le rouquin se mit à rire. Avouez tout de même que la situation était cocasse. Pourtant le principale concerné ne semblait pas du même avis que lui.

_ Dit moi Lavi! Je peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi au juste ! Demanda froidement lalbinos.

_ Ah, mince ! Excuse moi Allen! Je voulais pas me moquer de toi! Lui répondit Lavi en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Cest juste que je vient de comprendre ce que Reevers voulait insinuer par instinct félin.

Allen et Lenalee lui lancèrent tout les deux un regard noir qui semblait vouloir dire "Eh-bien-alors-quest-ce-que-tu-attend-pour-expliquer-tout-ça!"

Alors le lapin rieur s'arrêta de rire et repris son sérieux..ou presque!

_Eh bien en fait c'est très simple ! Claironna -t-il. Allen va juste se mettre à manger du poisson et boire du lait à tout ses repas, ensuite il va dormir presque à longueur de journée, et pour terminer il va faire de gros câlins au premier venu quand il lui en prendra l'envie ! Fini-t-il joyeusement.

_Oh! Glapit Lenalee. En effet cest un peu...hum...spécial comme situation!

_ Oh non! J'aurait vraiment dû rester coucher ce matin, c'est certain maintenant! Et pourquoi c'est Kanda qui devrait me surveillé, ça ne pouvait pas plutôt être Lavi ou Lenalee ! Se lamentait le pauvre albinos en gesticulant dans tout les sens, sa nouvelle queue de matou battant furieusement dans son dos.

Reevers qui pensait bien qu'Allen allait réagir ainsi, avait une petite idée du pourquoi de la chose.

_A mon avis, il à du penser que ce ne serais pas aussi drôle si c'était Lavi qui devait te surveiller, donc il à charger Kanda de le faire. Et pour Lenalee c'est assez simple, avec son sister complexe aigue pour cette dernière, c'était surement impensable pour lui ! Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Ben voilà, il était fichu! Pensa notre pauvre Allen. Avec Kanda pour le surveillé, à la moindre petit bêtise, le moindre mot qui ne lui conviendrait pas, il allait très certainement se faire tuer par le kendoka.

Bon sang! Quand j'aurait retrouver mon aspect normal, et si j'ai la chance de lui mettre la mains dessus, ce crétin de grand intendant va y passer pour de bon ! pensa-t-il furieux.

Bien entendu le plus difficile dans toute cette histoire de fou, était encore de parler de sa mission à Kanda. Reevers décida donc de congédier les trois exorcistes et fit appeler le kendoka. Ce dernier arriva quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il devait sortir de la douche, car ces cheveux était encore humides. Cela signifiait donc qu'il en avait fini avec ces entrainements matinaux. Kanda qui venait donc d'arrivait entra dans le bureau, ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'adossa nonchalamment à celle-ci.

_ Vous mavez fait appeler ! Commença le kendoka.

Reevers se tourna alors vers lui et commença donc à lui expliquer sa mission.

_ Oui! J'ai une mission pour toi! Pour tout te dire ce matin cet imbécile de Komui à jouer un vilain tour à Allen, profitant que ce dernier n'était pas du tout réveillé pour lui faire boire une potion de son invention. Déclara-t-il en observant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

_ Je voit, et cet idiot de Moyashi c'est donc fait avoir ! Dit-il un sourire ironique au visage. Mais je ne voit pas en quoi cela me concerne, continua-t-il incertain.

_ Hum...eh bien, ta mission consiste en fait à toccuper de lui jusqu'à ce que la potion ne fasse plus effet! Annonça Reevers d'un ton désolé.

_QUOI ! Hurla Kanda.

Ce jour là, le hurlement de Kanda résonna dans toute la citadelle. On se demande même si le Comte Millénaire et le clan Noé ne l'aurai pas entendu également quelques part à l'autre bout du monde.

Cest donc ainsi que le blandinet se retrouva sous la garde dun kendoka grognon et complètement furax, à cause d'une mission causé par un imbécile de grand intendant absolument taré.


	2. Premier jour: Un Neko un peu collant!

****

Chapitre 2: Premier jour, un Neko un peu trop collant !

Kanda sortit du bureau de l'autre débile en claquant violement la porte derrière lui. Une fois que Reevers lui avait expliquer ce qui était arriver à Allen, et ce que lui devrait faire pour l'occuper afin qu'il ne se promène pas seul dans la citadelle (parce qu'elle est immense ne l'oubliez pas !) pour finir par se perdre. Reevers lui avait également annoncer qu'il avait demander au blandinet d'attendre le kendoka dans sa chambre et donc lui avait passer un double de sa clé.

Au final, Kanda avait donc un idiot de Moyashi qui s'était fait avoir par un crétin d'intendant fou, et qui se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre à lui parce qu'il devait sen occuper. Bien sûr il avait tenter de refuser cette mission , mais Reevers lui avait alors dit que Komui avait prévu sa réaction et qu'il le menacer de lui confisquer Mugen s'il ne s'en chargeait pas.

Allen glissa la clé dans la serrure et la tourna doucement. Dun geste hésitant il ouvrit cette dernière, et jeta un oeil dans la pièce sombre. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et malgré le fait qu'elle était à demi plongée dans l'obscurité, Allen la parcourut des yeux avidement, curieux de découvrir la chambre du kendoka. Personne à la congrégation de l'ombre n'avait jamais était inviter à y entrer, sauf peut être Tieddol (on comprend comment!), il était donc le premier à y mettre les pieds.

Au fond de la pièce, un lit simple était collé au mur, une petite table de chevet se trouvait à côté sur laquelle trônait un étrange sablier avec une fleur de lotus à l'intérieur. Un bureau se trouvait en face du lit, une armoire juste à cotés de celui-ci, et une porte au fond qui devait mener à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Allen se décida enfin à entrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis quelques chose de long et bleu attira soudainement son attention sur le lit du kendoka. Pousser par une envie soudaine et inexplicable, il sen approcha lentement, afin de découvrir cette chose qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Kanda se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre ou le blandinet nouvellement transformé en neko devait l'y attendre. Reevers lui avait bien expliquer qu'il devrait dès à présent garder un oeil sur le Moyashi, et surtout ne pas le laisser sortir seul. D'après Reevers, tout le monde à a congrégation avait appris la nouvelle pour Allen, et certain pourrait avoir l'idée d'en profiter. Il lui avait également expliquer que ce dernier risquait bien d'avoir un comportement très...hum...félin durant les prochains jours.

Kanda, tout à ses sombres pensées, arriva enfin à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte en soupirant d'exaspération. Lorsqu'il y entra enfin, il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il y trouva.

Allen était allongé en boule sur son lit, il dormait dun sommeil profond, et l'un de ses rubans bleu qu'il utilisait pour s'attacher les cheveux se trouvait entre ses doigts. Kanda se demandait si le blandinet n'avait pas jouer avec.

D'une démarche souple et silencieuse, il s'approcha du lit ou dormait la cause de sa mission . Il était tout de même intriguait par la nouvelle apparence du blandinet. Chose plutôt étrange...il ne se connaissait pas si curieux! Il glissa donc son regard sombre vers la fine silhouette endormi dans son lit. Oh, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de changer, le blandinet avait à présent deux petites oreilles blanches sur le sommet du crâne, et une longue queue tout aussi blanche s'enroulait autour de ses jambes souplement.

Mu par une impulsion aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable, il avança sa main vers les petites oreilles blanche qui frétillaient de temps à autres, et les toucha délicatement. Il fut surpris par le contact inhabituel. Il passa ses doits le long d'une oreille, testant la douceur du fin duvet qui les recouvraient. Elles étaient douce et veloutés. Allen se mit soudain à ronronner dans son sommeil, ce qui étonna grandement le kendoka. Alors comme ça il pouvait aussi ronronner !

Allen se sentait bien. Il avait joué un moment avec le ruban bleu de Kanda, et s'était finalement endormi juste après. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, à croire que sa nouvelle condition avait quelques avantages tout comptes fait. Il était si bien sur le lit qui était vraiment confortable, et là il sentait quelque chose de doux lui caressait ses nouvelles oreilles de chat. La sensation fut dabord étrange, il n'avait pas l'habitude dêtre toucher ainsi, pourtant il commençait à apprécier les douces caresses, et fini même par se mettre à ronronner de contentement sans sen rendre compte. C'était tellement agréable. Tout doucement, comme s'il sortait d'un songe, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ce qui le caressait ainsi.

Kanda sursauta. Il avait sentit le blandinet bouger imperceptiblement, et avait comprit que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. D'un geste brusque, comme prit en faute, il retira sa main des douces oreilles. Quelques secondes après, deux prunelles grise argentés le fixait.

"Merde! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire!" pensa le kendoka un peu paniquer.

Allen cligna des paupières quelques secondes, et regarda devant lui. Kanda se tenait face au lit, une main à mi-chemin entre lui et le blandinet. Sur son visage, une expression neutre, pourtant Allen remarque un lueur légèrement inquiète, et un peu choqué dans le regard.

_ Miaou! Miaula Allen avec un regard choqué.

"Attend une seconde là! Je vient de miauler !" Il se reprit bien vite et demanda au kendoka d'une voix un peu aigue.

_ Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça !

_ Tch...crétin ! fut tout ce quil eu pour réponse.

Non mais c'était quoi cette question stupide ! Cet idiot de Moyashi osait lui demander ce qu'il avait et pourquoi il le regardait comme si un monstre se trouvait devant lui ! Il était con ou quoi !

Sérieusement, si une personne de votre entourage, que vous n'appréciez pas au passage, se transformait un matin en Neko, après avoir bu la première boisson qui lui tomber sous la main sans même savoir d'où elle pouvait bien provenir, que vous deviez garder le chat en question contre votre volonté et un chantage des plus éhonté (Mugen ayant été pris en otage par Komui, rappelez vous!), et qu'en plus le crétin dont vous devez vous coltinez roupillait tranquillement dans votre lit comme le gros pacha qu'il était devenu, vous ne réagiriez pas de la même façon, vous !

Oui ! C'est bien ce que se disait notre ami kendoka.

Enfin bref, pour le moment notre pauvre kendoka, totalement perturbé par la question stupide et inutile du petit Neko, semblait bien avoir un autre problème, et pas des moindres, sur le dos. Car voyez vous, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un brin cataclysmique, le petit Neko en question s'était lever de son lit!

Bien évidement, c'est pas la fin du monde, lui direz vous au pauvre Kanda. Seulement voilà, il y a un petit détail, oh un tout petit détail, que vous ne savez pas encore cher lecteurs! Le détail en question se trouve être un Allen, en bon petit Neko qui se respecte, qui s'était donc collé au kendoka, et se frottait maintenant à lui sans la moindre petite parcelle de honte, à grand renfort de miaulement et ronronnement.

"Bordel! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fiche maintenant cet idiot de Moyashi !" pensa le kendoka complètement choqué.

_ Mrawou ! Miaulait le blandinet joyeusement.

Le kendoka se demanda une seconde s'il ne devait pas le tuer sur le champs, ou faire comme si de rien nétait (en même temps, en pareil situation c'est un peu dur !). Après tout Reevers lui avait déjà dit que le blandinet aurait surement des comportement félin, que le kendoka jugerait presque à coup sur de stupide, voir suicidaire dans la mesure ou il aurait envie de le tuer sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

"Merde! Le pire c'est que je peut même pas le tuer dans ces conditions !" pensa-t-il avec un grognement.

N'empêche que là, ça devenait franchement gênant. Ok, le Moyashi avait besoin de câlins, puisqu'il était un chat à présent. Mais s'il n'arrêtait pas de le coller ainsi, Kanda pourrait bien lui en coller une pour le calmer le Moyashi !

Allen s'était coller au torse de Kanda, et frottait joyeusement sa tête dans son cou en ronronnant de contentement. Il entendit vaguement Kanda grogner, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Doucement il leva son visage vers celui du kendoka, et d'un petit coup de langue, lui lécha le nez.

Kanda cessa brusquement de réfléchir. Il avait forcement rêver là, nest-ce pas ! Ce crétin de Moyashi ne lui avait pas lécher le nez là !

"Oh bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cet idiot pendant trois jour moi !"

D'un geste brusque, il repoussa le neko Moyashi, toujours occuper à se frotter à lui et lui léchant le cou maintenant, qui feula de mécontentement, et le traina par le bras à sa suite.

Il sortirent de la chambre, et Kanda se dirigea vers le réfectoire suivit par le Neko qui protestait un peu, pour la forme. Arrivaient au réfectoire Kanda se dirigea vers Jerry et lui demanda son bol de Soba.

_ Hé! Jerry, un bol de Soba pour moi !

Il jeta un regard en biais au Neko Moyashi qui se grattait l'oreille de la main. Jerry derrière son comptoir suivit son regard pour sarrêter sur Allen.

_Oh! Tient, Allen-kun ! je ne savait pas que tu aimait te déguiser en chat ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

_ Tss...il ne sest pas déguiser. Ce crétin à bu une potion de Komui! Grogna Kanda.

_Ah, daccord! Donc ce sont de vrai oreilles qu'il a !

_Ouais, cest ça! Et le comportement qui va avec ! Grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Jerry le regarda et lui sourit de compassion. Il lui donna ensuite un bol de Soba, ainsi que du poisson frais et un bol de lait pour Allen. Il s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle, et mangèrent en silence. Si tant est que les ronronnement de plaisir du blandinet puise être silencieux. Quelque curieux essayèrent bien de venir tenir compagnie au Neko Allen, mais il furent tous accueilli d'un regard noir de Kanda lorsqu'ils s'approchaient à moins d'un mètres de lui et du blandinet.

Ils finirent l'après midi aux salles d'entrainements ou Kanda s'entrainait avec un sabre de kendo, tandis qu'Allen jouais avec une pelote de laine que lui avait apporter Reevers après le repas pour le tenir occuper quelques heures. En fin daprès midi, Kanda du se résoudre à retourner à sa chambre avec le Neko blanc, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Car voyez vous, le kendoka devait surveillait Allen, se qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde, il devait donc le laisser dormir dans sa chambre, et il navait quun seul lit. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi il navait pas du tout envie de se coucher.

Surtout si c'était pour que le Moyashi recommence à se coller à lui comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Il soupira et regarda le Moyashi en question, encore occuper à jouer avec sa pelote de laine qu'il avait trimballait jusqu'à la chambre. Il était assis par terre, la pelote rouge roulait de gauche à droite suivant les coups qu'il donnait dedans de sa main joueuse.

N'empêche qu'il était fatiguer lui ! Il n'avait pas fait la sieste dans la matinée, et une partie de la journée comme un certain Neko blanc. Il se décida donc enfin à se coucher tout en râlant copieusement sur sa malchance. Il appela, de mauvaise grâce, le blandinet et lui jeta un pyjama à la figure. Kanda alla enfilé le siens dans la salle de bain. Heureusement lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, le Neko blanc avait bien enfiler son pyjama. Il n'aurait plus manquer qu'il doive aussi l'habiller, non mais !

Allen se demanda vaguement si cela était une bonne idée de dormir avec le kendoka, ou plutôt sa conscience refaisant surface quelques minutes, se le demanda. Car lorsque le kendoka se coucha dans son lit et qu'il l'invita à en faire de même, sans pour autant en être enchanter, le petit Neko blanc eu la soudaine envie d'aller se coller à lui et de le câliner.

Kanda était allonger dos au blandinet. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le regarde dormir aussi ! Comme si ça l'enchantait d'avoir un abruti de Moyashi ressemblant à un chat aussi bien physiquement que mentalement apparemment, dans son lit. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une journée et il en avait déjà marre. Il continuait donc de ruminer contre l'intendant fou et dangereux, le crétin de Moyashi qui s'était fait avoir comme un imbécile, et contre sa malchance qui devait sêtre réveiller au contact du crétin de Moyashi depuis leur rencontre. Alors quand le kendoka sentit le blandinet s'approchait de lui sans se faire remarquer, pour se coller à lui affectueusement, dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Non, il n'était pas surpris, il était carrément choqué là ! Sérieusement, comment le blandinet avait-il fait pour l'approcher si près sans qu'il ne le remarque !

Kanda grogna et essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de ce crétin de Moyashi changer en Neko, seulement voilà, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se dit vaguement qu'il pourrait essayer de le calmer avec Mugen, mais se souvint d'une part qu'il ne l'avait plus pour le moment, d'autre part à lodieux chantage de Komui, et y renonça bien vite. Si ce dernier voulait tellement qu'il soccupe de l'albinos, ce n'était certainement pas pour l'amocher. Le kendoka soupira longuement, comment allait-il faire pour le calmer cet idiot de Neko blanc !

Allen s'était approchait tout doucement du kendoka, ne voulant pas l'alerter. A cet instant quiconque l'aurait vu s'approchait ainsi de Kanda aurait immédiatement pensée à un chat qui guettait sa proie. Pendant que le kendoka continuait de grogner copieusement, il s'allongea dans son dos tranquillement, et se colla à lui pour le câliner. L'une de ses mains joueuse se glissa instinctivement sur la hanche de Kanda, tandis qu'il logeait sa tête au creux de son cou. Allen sentit le kendoka se figer brusquement. Il aurait du s'éloigner de lui et ne pas l'embêter plus, mais ses instincts félin n'était pas du même avis. Bizarrement lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec le kendoka, il ressentait soudainement cette envie irrésistible de le câliner. Neko Allen se demanda brièvement s'il n'allait pas se faire tuer, mais il fini tout de même par se mettre à ronronner sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Finalement le kendoka n'eut pas besoin de recourir à la violence pour calmer le Neko blanc en manque de câlins. Il l'entendit se mettre à ronronner de plaisir, et seulement quelques minutes après, il le sentit se détendre complètement, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Dans un soupir de soulagement, il s'endormi à son tour, trop fatiguer pour lutter contre le sommeil.


	3. Deuxième jour: Un Neko en rogne!

Chapitre 3: Deuxième jour, un Neko en rogne !

Les doux rayons du soleil encore caché à l'horizon s'infiltrèrent lentement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Tout doucement, ils glissèrent sur le lit éclairant de leurs douce lumières deux silhouettes endormies, et finirent leurs courses sur une douce chevelure de neige. Allen était allongé contre Kanda, son nez légèrement enfoui dans le cou du kendoka, respirant paisiblement. Les deux auraient bien puent dormir encore quelques heures, mais le Neko blanc trouva le moyen de bouger un peu, du coup ses jolies oreilles blanches chatouillèrent le visage de Kanda qui se réveilla doucement.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la chevelure blanche du petit Neko. Il s'étira prudemment, faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il observa quelques minutes le visage calme et serein du Moyashi, sentant son souffle régulier dans son cou. Il soupira et se dégagea silencieusement de l'étreinte du petit Neko. Il alla prendre sa douche avant que le Neko Moyashi ne se réveille. Lorsqu'il eu fini, le blandinet s'était à peine réveiller. Il était assis sur le lit, clignant des paupières sous les rayons du soleil levant, peinant à se réveiller complètement. Kanda le regarda, une lueur amuser au fond des yeux. Reevers lui avait bien dit qu'Allen avait bu la potion de Komui parce qu'il n'était pas très bien réveiller le matin, il pouvait maintenant le certifier, Allen Walker n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout du matin. Le Neko blanc paraissait complètement dans les nuages. Kanda s'approcha de lui dans l'idée de lui dire d'aller prendre une douche, mais lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, le petite chat blanc le surpris, et pas qu'un peu!

Allen s'était assis sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague, ne sachant plus trop ou il était, et encore à moitié endormi. Alors quand il vit Kanda s'approcher du lit, et donc de lui, n'étant pas du tout en état de réfléchir à ses actes aussi insensé soit-il, et poussé par une drôle d'impulsion, le Neko blanc attrapa le cou du kendoka, qui pour le coup ne réagis pas, bien trop surpris pour cela, et avant même que Kanda ne s'en rende compte, Neko Allen déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'tait ensuite collé à lui en ronronnant joyeusement.

Kanda sursauta. Il s'était un peu attendu à ce que le Moyashi le câline comme il l'avait fait la veille, mais il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, à ce qu'il s'amuse à l'embrasser.

"Bon sang! Je vais le tuer ce crétin de Neko Moyashi !" Grogna-t-il intérieurement.

D'un mouvement sec, il écarta le Neko blanc et le poussa dans la salle de bain, lui ordonnant de se doucher. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait allait s'entrainait comme il le faisait tout les matins, mais avec ce Neko blanc qui le collait sans arrêt, et qui se permettait en plus de l'embrassait comme si de rien n'était, il allait avoir du mal. Non vraiment, il était hors de question qu'il s'entraine avec le Neko blanc dans les pattes.

Allen sortit de la salle de bain après s'être douché, une serviette sur la tête, séchant sa chevelure de neige. Lorsqu'il vit le kendoka qui l'attendait près de la porte, le petit Neko, pas gêné pour un sou de son geste très osé envers le japonais, lui sourit dans un miaulement. Il finit de se sécher les cheveux et déposa la serviette sur le rebord du lit. Il rejoignit ensuite Kanda, et tout deux partirent pour le réfectoire. Arriver là, Kanda ordonna au Moyashi d'aller s'assoir à une table et se dirigea vers Jerry. Ce dernier le salua de son habituel bonne humeur et lui servit ses sobas, ainsi qu'un bol de lait et une assiette de poisson pour Allen.

_ Eh Jerry ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me surveiller le Moyashi pendant quelques heures ! Demanda le kendoka au cuisinier.

Jerry, tout content de pouvoir garder son cher Allen, accepta de le surveiller et promis à Kanda qu'il veillerait bien à ce que personne ne l'importune. Le kendoka mangea donc avec le Neko blanc et lui ordonna de rester à la cafétéria jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher. Kanda partit alors s'entrainer en toute tranquillité, certain que le Moyashi se trouvait en de bonne mains avec Jerry.

Allen fini de boire son bol de lait, le lapant de sa petite langue, tout en regardant le kendoka partir tranquillement pour son entrainement. Il lui avait expliquait qu'il allait s'entrainer, et qu'il ne servait à rien quil l'accompagne, arguant qu'il allait surement passer des heures à s'ennuyait sans savoir quoi faire, et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Alors il avait obéi, et restait maintenant à la cafétéria, écoutant gentiment Jerry lui parler de ses toutes nouvelles recettes qu'il était en train de mettre au point pour lui, et qu'il était impatient qu'il puisse y gouter enfin. Il l'écoutait donc tranquillement tout en pensant au kendoka qui venait de partir.

En temps normal Allen n'aurait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi Kanda l'avait laissé en plan de cette façon, surtout que s'était sa mission de s'occuper de lui et il savait bien que le kendoka remplissait toujours ces missions avec succès. Le Neko blanc se retrouvait complètement absorbé dans ses pensées, alors que Jerry continuait inlassablement de lui parler de ces nouvelles recettes, un étrange petit sourire au visage, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose qu'Allen ne savait pas.

A la cafétéria, tout le monde regarder l'exorciste aux cheveux de neiges transformé en neko. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu dans le vague, et ses jolies oreilles blanches frétillaient joyeusement au son de la voie du cuisinier à ses côtés. A une table pas très loin de la sienne, plusieurs traqueurs le regardaient intensément. Tout le monde à la congrégation de l'ombre apprécié Allen Walker. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très gentil, et son doux sourire était contagieux, il suffisait à l'un d'eux de le regardait sourire ainsi pour qu'ils se sentent beaucoup mieux. Alors lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le blandinet avait été transformer en neko par komui, tous avait voulu le voir de plus près, seulement Komui avait prévu le coup, et il avait alors demandé, ou plutôt ordonner à Kanda de le surveiller afin que personne ne l'importune.

L'un des traqueurs à la fameuse table, regarda ses amis et leurs demanda perplexe.

_Dites, vous croyez que Kanda-san à laissez Allen-kun seul parce qu'il en avait marre de se le coltiner !

Ses trois collègues, eux aussi des traqueurs, le regardèrent semblant réfléchir à la question.

_ Cest vrai que Kanda-san n'apprécia pas beaucoup Allen Walker ! Répondit l'un des trois d'un air entendu.

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant comme s'ils discutaient simplement par le biais de leur regard, et l'un des deux exposa alors aux deux autres leurs idée.

_ Dites les gars, puisque Kanda-san est partit et à laisser Allen-Kun tout seul, on pourrait essayer de l'approcher !Après tout, il ne le saura pas si on demande à Allen-kun de ne pas lui dire, et comme ça il ne pourra rien nous faire ! S'exclama l'homme tout joyeux.

Les trois autres le regardèrent en souriant, l'idée était assez osé, si l'on considérer que Kanda les tueraient tous s'il l'apprenait, en même temps, ce dernier avait laissé le neko seul à la cafétéria, alors ils pouvaient bien prendre quelques risque. Surtout que l'idée d'approcher Allen Walker d'un peu plus près était pour le moins très alléchante. Le jeune homme était plutôt mignon, et au vu de ses traits fins et de sa fine silhouette élancée, certain se disaient que cela importaient peu qu'il soit un homme, il était vraiment trop mignon pour résister bien longtemps à son charme enfantin, sauf bien sûr si on s'appeler Kanda.

Alors les quatre traqueurs convinrent qu'ils profiteraient de cette occasion unique que le kendoka leurs avaient donné inconsciemment pour approcher le Neko blanc. Fort de cette résolution, et impatients de mettre leur petite idée en pratique, l'un des traqueurs se dirigea vers Jerry et lui demanda s'il pouvait préparer quelques plats pour lui et ses trois amis. Jerry l'observa impassible, laissa son regard doux glisser sur le visage enfantin aux oreilles de chat de son petit Allen, et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers sa cuisine après avoir demandé à Allen de l'attendre là quelques minutes.

Allen regarda le cuisinier disparaître dans sa grande cuisine afin d'y préparer de bon petits plats pour les quatre traqueurs qui le lui avaient demandé. Il se retourna ensuite vers son assiette et continua joyeusement à manger son poisson, tout en buvant un peu de lait par moment. Alors qu'il mangeait ainsi, ses pensées dérivèrent tranquillement vers un certain kendoka. Depuis qu'il était un chat, Kanda prenait soin de lui, même si ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais. Et il trouvait la situation plutôt plaisante.

"Attend une seconde là ! Je viens de penser quoi moi ! Depuis quand Kanda est gentil avec moi, même si je suis un chat ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime être en sa compagnie !" Pensa-t-il distraitement.

Il fallait tout de même avouer que depuis sa transformation, il ne cessait de se collait à lui comme si s'était tout à fait normal, et Kanda ne l'avait pas encore découpé en fine tranche de sushis. Il devait surement penser que s'était dû à sa condition de Neko, ce qui était vrai bien sur. Il soupira doucement, tout en continuant à penser au kendoka.

Il était encore complètement dans la lune lorsqu'un groupe de traqueurs l'aborda. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva entourer de quatre traqueurs qui le regardaient bizarrement. L'un d'eux plus courageux que les autres, ou plus stupide, s'approcha un peu plus près de lui.

_ Bonjour, Allen-kun. Dit, ça te dérange pas qu'on mange avec toi ! Demanda le traqueur d'un ton doucereux.

Allen ne voyait pas trop de raison de refuser, de plus le kendoka ne lui avait pas dit de repousser les gens qui viendraient le voir. Alors il accepta la présence des quatre hommes à sa table, ne se doutant pas de leurs motivations. Il se concentra de nouveau sur ses assiettes et continua de manger sans trop se soucier des quatre hommes qui l'entouraient d'un peu trop près. Il ne les écoutait même pas parler, même s'il se doutait bien que s'était à lui qu'ils parlaient. Cela aurait pu durer ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jerry revienne, mais alors que le Neko blanc manger tranquillement l'un des traqueurs se glissa un peu plus près de lui et d'une main lui caressa les oreilles comme si cela était tout à fait naturelle. Allen fut un peu surpris dun tel geste, mais il nen tint pas vraiment comptes, malgré le fait que quelqu'un d'autres ne le touche ainsi lui paraissait étrange.

Le traqueur, voyant que le Neko blanc ne le repoussait pas fit signe à ses trois amis, et ceux-ci s'approchèrent d'avantage de lui. D'un seul coup, Allen se sentit encore moins à l'aise qu'au moment ou le kendoka l'avait laisser seul à la cafétéria, se persuadant qu'il devait se faire des idées et que les quatre traqueurs ne l'embêtais pas vraiment, il garda son calme. Il jeta vivement un petit coup d'oeil à la cuisine, histoire de savoir si le cuisinier avait bientôt fini, mais il ne le vit pas. Alors il soupira intérieurement et s'apprêta à supporter les quatre pots de colle qui l'entourait.

Kanda s'entrainait depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, il était tranquille dans la salle d'entrainement et personne n'était là pour le déranger, et pourtant il avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Depuis qu'il avait commencé ces exercices, ces pensées n'arrêter pas de revenir au Neko blanc.

"J'espère au moins que personne n'essayeras de l'approcher pendant mon absence. Enfin, Jerry est avec lui alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème." Pensa-t-il distraitement.

Il fit un nouvel enchainement, et se fustigea intérieurement de tant s'inquiéter pour le Moyashi. Après tout, il était bien assez grand pour se débrouillé tout seul.

_ Tss...maquerait plus que je doive vraiment minquiéter pour lui !

Dun geste lasse, il reposa son sabre à sa place et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la salle d'entrainement. Il prit une douche rapidement et se dirigea ensuite vers le réfectoire d'un pas pressant, un mauvais pressentiment lui oppressait la poitrine sans qu'il n'en sache la cause.

Neko Allen mangeait une brochette de Dangoo en écoutant distraitement les quatre traqueurs qui lui parlaient d'un ton joyeux, lorsqu'il sentit la main du traqueur à sa gauche se poser sur son bras d'un geste caressant, presque doux. Ce geste aussi surprenant qu'inattendu le laissa de marbre. Le Neko blanc continuait de manger comme si de rien était, tandis que l'homme à sa gauche retirait sa main vivement comme s'il s'était bruler. Le traqueur s'était bien attendu à une réaction de sa part, mais certainement pas à cette froide indifférence. Le petit Neko était toujours occuper à manger goulument ne faisant nullement attention à ceux qui l'entouraient. Pourtant lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau une main baladeuse d'un autre traqueur, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à ce contact plus insistant que le précédent. D'un regard surpris et un peu renfrogné, il les observa discutaient normalement, ne semblant pas remarquaient son sursaut de surprise mêlé de dégout.

"C'est bizarre! Lorsque c'est Kanda ça ne me gêne pas de le câliner pourtant. Mais là, malgré mes instincts félins, je ne le supporte pas." Pensa-t-il perplexe.

Il était tellement absorber dans se pensées étrange, qu'il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce que faisait le traqueur à sa droite. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il se retrouvait déjà dans ses bras pendant que ce dernier criait à ces amis qu'il était vraiment mignon en petit chat. Là, son cerveau de petit Neko eu, comme qui dirait, un bug. Soudainement, une émotion violente et brulante se diffusait déjà dans tout son corps, la retenant avec peine.

Kanda avait parcourut les longs couloirs de la congrégation aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant se mettre à courir. Après tout il avait la réputation d'être un sombre kendoka solitaire, alors s'il accourait auprès du Neko Moyashi au moindre petit pressentiment négatif de sa part, celle-ci serait largement compromise. Pourtant lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du grand réfectoire, et qu'il trouva le Neko moyashi du regard, il regretta quelque peu de ne pas être arrivé un peu plus tôt. Car à la table du Neko blanc, quatre traqueurs l'entouraient comme un essaim d'abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Cela l'énerva quelques peu de les voir ainsi collé au Moyashi, alors il eu carrément envie de les tuer lorsque l'un d'entre eux le serra subitement dan ses bras, profitant visiblement de son absence pour se permettre quelques libertés. Kanda resta quelques secondes interdit à l'entrée du réfectoire, regardant le traqueur prendre le Neko moyashi dans ses bras sous le regard envieux des trois autres. Son regard d'ordinaire plutôt sombre, vira au noir d'encre en quelques micro secondes et il tenta d'apercevoir le visage du Moyashi, mais celui-ci avait la tête baisser. D'un pas vif il s'avança alors dans la pièce, lançant au passage des regardas noirs à tout ceux qui osaient le regardait un peu trop longtemps. Arriver à quelques mètres du Moyashi et des traqueurs, il posa machinalement sa main sur la garde de Mugen, se préparant presque à tous les découper en fine rondelles. Quelques pas de plus et il dégaina à moitié son sabre, encore un peu et il y était. Pourtant il fut arrêter par la surprise et lâcha la poignée de Mugen incrédule.

Allen baissa la tête instinctivement lorsqu'il sentit les bras du traqueur dans son cou et autour de ses épaules frêles. Une émotion intense et incontrôlable circulait dans ses veines qu'il tentait de retenir avec peine. Et il y parvenait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de Kanda murmurait au alentour. Il ne releva pas la tête, mais leva juste son regard nuageux, cherchant la silhouette familière du grand kendoka. Lorsqu'enfin il le trouva parmi la foule, une émotion à peu près similaire à la sienne se lisait sur ses trait fin. D'un seul coup, et sans qu'il ne se maitrise d'avantage, cette émotion brulante lâcha prise. Ses douces oreilles blanches comme la neige frémirent un instant, puis un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

Allen grognait maintenant de colère et ne le cachait pas au traqueur qui le collait ainsi sans lui demandait son accord. Ce dernier plus que surpris lâcha mais ne se recula pas pour autant. Il vit alors le visage renfrogné du Neko blanc qui grognait méchamment après lui. Avant même quil n'ai eu le temps d'esquissait le moindre geste, Allen leva la main à laquelle de petites griffes acérer étaient apparu, visiblement rétractable, et d'un geste de rage contenu lui griffa le visage de haut en bas, lui laissant de longues marques rouges vifs en travers de la figure.

Kanda s'était frayer un passage très facilement au milieu des traqueurs qui déjeunaient au réfectoire. Tout en suivant la chevelure de neige du Neko Moyashi, il observait le traqueur qui le retenait dans ses bras, et surement contre son grès à en juger par son air renfrogné. A quelques mètres à peine deux, il avait bien était tenter de tuer les quatre traqueurs sans gènes, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il eu tout juste le temps de voir un éclair dor assez inhabituel dans le regard brulant de colère du Neko Moyashi, que déjà le traqueur trop audacieux se recevait les griffes d'Allen en plein visage, le défigurant méchamment au passage. Il regarda encore incrédule les quatre traqueurs prendre la fuite devant le petit Neko blanc grognant de rage contenu et très mécontent, tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers lui, un air très fier de lui au visage et un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"C'est qu'il est fier de lui en plus le Moyashi !" pensa-t-il en souriant mentalement.


	4. Troisième jour: Un Neko un peu perdu!

**Chapitre 4: Troisième jour: Un Neko un peu perdu !**

Lavi sautillait joyeusement en entrant à la cafétéria suivit de Lenalee qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer, ainsi que Krory et Miranda qui discutaient tranquillement de leur récente mission. Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur table habituelle après avoir pris commende auprès de Jerry. Ce dernier leur prépara donc tout cela et vint lui-même donner leur petit déjeuner à ses amis.

_ Bonjour mes petits ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en arrivant à leur table.

_ Bonjour Jerry ! Répondit Lenalee d'un grand sourire. Comment allez-vous ? Tout s'est bien passé pendant notre absence ?

Jerry les regarda tous à tour de rôle, un sourire enjoué flottant sur les lèvres. Il entreprit alors de tout leur expliquer. Il leur raconta donc la mésaventure d'Allen à la cafétéria la veille, l'air de tueur en série qu'avait pris Kanda à la vue des quatre traqueurs qui le collait, ainsi que la réaction d'Allen à leur encontre au grand étonnement de tous. Arriver à ce stade de la conversation, Lavi ne put se retenir d'avantage et éclata de rire. Lenalee ne comprenant pas sa réaction, tout comme les autres, sauf Jerry qui souriait gentiment, le fusilla du regard. Il prit alors le temps de se reprendre, et leur expliqua son accès d'hilarité.

_ Hahaha ! C'est trop drôle ça ! Tu te rends compte Lenalee, imagine un peu Allen qui est toujours super calme à tel point quon le prend pour un petit ange, se mettre subitement en colère et grogner comme un chaton en colère après les traqueur ! Non, j'en peux plus, c'est trop drôle !

Lenalee le regarda se tordre de rire à nouveau, puis comme inciter par le lapin facétieux qu'était Lavi, la scène commença à se former dans sa tête, et elle éclata de rire avec lui. Il était vrai que sur le coup, les traqueurs avaient dû être bien choqué. Ils continuèrent donc à discutaient tranquillement, attendant que leur deux amis veuille bien se montrer.

Quelques étages plus hauts, dans la chambre d'un certain kendoka.

Kanda se réveilla en grognant, sentant un poids quelques peu inhabituelle sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux, et les baissa sur la silhouette encore endormi du Neko Moyashi qui s'était encore collé à lui durant la nuit. La veille, après le petit incident à la cafétéria, Kanda avait finalement décidé de garder le Moyashi avec lui pendant qu'il s'entrainait encore. Il lui avait fallut repasser d'abord par sa chambre, ou il avait pris quelques ruban ainsi que la pelote de laine que Reevers avait donné au moyashi pour l'occuper. Il s'étaient ensuite dirigeait vers les salles d'entrainement ou ils avaient passer le reste de l'après midi à ses exercices, tandis que le Moyashi jouait dans un coin, semblant l'avoir totalement oublier au profit de la pelote de laine qu'il balançait joyeusement tout en poussant de petits miaulement de contentement de temps à autre. Au final, il avait décidé qu'il en avait franchement marre de devoir surveiller le Moyashi sans arrêt afin de s'assure qu'il ne craignait rien. Ils étaient ensuite allé dormir, et Kanda avait prit la peine, bien inutile d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y repensait, de prévenir le Moyashi qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le collé durant la nuit, chose que le Moyashi avait fait dès qu'il s'était allonger dans le lit près de lui.

Kanda se décida enfin à se lever tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller le Neko qui dormais comme un petit chaton qu'il était devenu. Il se rappelait trop bien ce que ce dernier avait eu l'audace de faire le jour précédant et il était absolument hors de question que le Moyashi recommence. D'un mouvement souple et silencieux il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sy enferma le temps de prendre sa douche. Une fois fait, il s'habilla, s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval avec son ruban bleu sombre, et sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre, Allen se trouvait assis sur son lit, l'attendant tout en jouant avec l'un des rubans qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de nuit pour l'occuper. Il lui dit alors d'aller prendre sa douche, et lorsque se fut fait, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la cafétéria. Vu que le Neko Moyashi n'arrêtait pas de grognait de mécontentement, Kanda en avait déduis qu'il devait donc avoir faim. Une fois de plus la journée promettait d'être longue, et Kanda devait absolument trouvait une solution pour occuper le Moyashi qui ne cessait de lui jeter de drôle de regard à tout bout de champs.

Lenalee soupira d'exaspération devant les pitreries de Lavi. Depuis trente minutes qu'ils étaient là, il n'arrêtait pas de sautillait de partout comme s'il avait la bougeotte. Elle se demanda une seconde si elle ne devrait pas lui donner un bon coup de pied au derrière pour le calmer, mais par chance pour le lapin qu'était Lavi, elle fut interrompue dans ses charmants projet par l'arriver tant attendu de ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'ils les virent, elle et Lavi, les deux compagnons eurent une réaction totalement opposé. Allen sauta presque de joie en se ruant à la rencontre de ses amis, tandis que Kanda grognait de mécontentement, sachant trop bien toutes les bêtises que Lavi pouvait inventer pour l'énerver, chose qu'il faisait tout le temps malgré ses fréquent passage à linfirmerie. C'est alors quune idée commença à germé dans son esprit. Il alla donc à la rencontre de ces amis et se posta devant ce crétin de lapin qui babillait déjà joyeusement en embêtant le Moyashi, qui miaulait de mécontentement.

Le voyant faire, Lavi sourit de toutes ses dents et le salua gaiement.

_ Salut Yuu! Comment ça va ? Tu t'es bien amuser pendant notre absence! Chantonna-t-il à son intention.

Kanda se retint avec difficulté de tuer le lapin débile qui sautillait de partout en pensant apparemment qu'il s'était "amuser", et avec le Moyashi en plus! Il se contenta donc de grogner de mécontentement à son encontre, et lui cria presque dessus.

_ Tch...Non je ne me suis pas "amuser" avec le Moyashi ! Et puisque tu en parle stupide lapin, je vous le laisse, j'en ai ma claque de m'occuper de cet idiot de Neko Moyashi! Grommela-t-il.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps au stupide lapin d'en placé une, et partit d'un pas gracieux, sans même jeter un regard au Moyashi en question.

_ Il est parti! Constata Lenalee d'un air entendu.

_ Ouais, on dirait bien ! Renchérit Lavi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Allen.

_ Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui faire en seulement deux jour pour qu'il ne te supporte plus du tout! Clama-t-il à l'intention du Neko.

_ Miaou ! Sexclama le Neko blanc d'un ton interrogateur, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

Lavi sourit d'un air goguenard devant la mine perplexe du Neko blanc et éclata de rire quand il se renfrogna, comprenant enfin que le rouquin se moquait peut être de lui. Ledit rouquin ricanait toujours lorsque Lenalee lui asséna un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne pour le punir de sa remarque. Pourtant, Lavi ne s'en formalisa pas et lui sourit gentiment, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille sans quelle ne puisse s'en cacher. Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer gentiment sur le fait qu'ils ne devraient pas paraitre aussi proches en public s'ils ne voulaient pas que Komui leur tombe dessus. Lenalee était bien trop occuper à se disputait avec Lavi pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit, pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas de Lavi. Alors qu'il jetait un bref coup d'oeil à Allen, il remarqua son regard river vers l'endroit ou le kendoka était partit quelques minutes plus tôt. Intrigué par la réaction étrange du blandinet, il l'observa plus attentivement. Et c'est seulement là qu'il s'en rendit compte. Les yeux d'ordinaire gris acier d'Allen était maintenant doré, et semblait luire comme de l'or en fusion. Une lueur indéfinissable flottée dans son regard sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'en savoir plus.

Lenalee qui avait finalement remarquait que son ami ne la regardait plus, surpris le regard intriguait du rouquin, et lorsqu'elle l'interrogea d'un regard hésitant, il lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille:

_ Jai l'impression qu'Allen nous cache quelque chose! Lui dit-il, un sourire mystérieux collé au visage.

La jeune fille se demanda vaguement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais elle n'eu pas le loisir de lui demander plus d'information à ce sujet, que déjà Lavi s'était tourner vers le Neko.

_Bon on va manger! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en le tirant par le bras jusqu'à leurs table habituelle.

_ Miaouw! Fut la seul réponse qu'il eut de la part dudit Neko, à croire qu'Allen ne savait plus que miaulait!

Dans les heures qui suivirent Lavi remarqua qu'Allen semblait parfois ailleurs et qu'il lui arriver de tourner la tête en tout sens comme s'il cherchait quelques chose, ou quelqu'un. Puis, il profita d'un moment ou le Neko blanc dû allez aux toilette pour expliquer brièvement à Lenalee ce qu'il avait aperçut plus tôt ce matin, et ce qu'il en pensait.

_ Donc tu pense que ce phénomène qui à changer la couleur de ses yeux est en rapport avec Kanda ! Demanda-telle perplexe.

_ Eh bien c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en tout cas! Répondit Lavi d'un ton joyeux.

La jeune exorciste le regarda d'un air faussement excédait et lui demanda en se retenant difficilement de rire.

_ Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça te fait très plaisir de savoir cela !

_ Eh bien...peut être que parce que si cela est bien le cas...et jen suis convaincu, ou presque...eh ben ça me fait deux "rivaux" en moins ! Clama-t-il tout joyeux.

_ Humc...'est moi ou tu serais près à caser deux hommes ensemble, qui sont tes amis qui plus est, si cela pouvait te faire deux "rivaux" en moins! Murmura-telle à son oreille.

Lavi rougit légèrement sous la remarque mais ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

_ Eh bien qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire de toute façon si ces deux là se plaisent vraiment!

_ Mais c'est que tu y crois en plus! S'étonna Lenalee en secouant la tête devant le regard obstiner de son ami. Et donne moi au mois une raison de croire à tes insinuations sur ces deux là !

Le rouquin sourit alors plus largement et ricana devant la mine perplexe et légèrement moqueuses de sa "chérie", il se mit ensuite à lui expliquer cela joyeusement.

_ Eh bien d'abord il y le regard d'Allen quand Kanda est partit tout à l'heure! Dit-il.

_ Mouais...ça ne veut rien dire!

_ Attend j'ai pas fini! Ensuite Jerry nous à dit qu'Allen avait laissé Kanda s'approchait de lui, alors qu'il avait grogné après les traqueur dès qu'ils l'avaient approché!

_ Hum...bon peut être bien qu'Allen pourrait appréciait Kanda, mais franchement Lavi qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Kanda pourrait penser pareil d'Allen!

Cest là que Lavi sourit encore plus largement (si c'était possible).

_ Alors là ma chère Lenalee, c'est extrêmement simple! Ricana ce dernier, voit tu s'il ne le supportait vraiment pas, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait tué le Moyashi! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton victorieux.

Lenalee ne'u pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit à cette remarque pourtant assez vraisemblable que le Neko sortait déjà en sapprochant d'eux, un sourire de "chat" aux lèvres. Ils passèrent donc tout l'après midi en compagnie du Neko blanc qui joua un peu avec Lavi (qui s'amusait à lui lancer la pelote de laine pour savoir s'il irait la chercher) et Lenalee qui riait dès que le chaton se mettait à bouder lorsqu'il n'était pas content. Elle n'eu donc plus tellement l'occasion de discuter de leur conversation avec le rouquin sans éveiller les soupçons du Neko, pourtant elle vit que par moment ce dernier semblait ailleurs, comme s'il réfléchissait un air perdue sur le visage. Lavi aussi l'avait remarquait, mais il ne dit rien.

Allen avait regardé le kendoka partir le matin même, et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son regard resta concentrer sur la direction par laquelle il était partit. Au même moment il avait sentit le regard de Lavi peser sur lui comme si son ami chercher à savoir quelque chose que lui-même ne savait pas, et cela l'avait passablement irrité. Pourtant il passa tout de même la journée avec eux, jouant avec Lavi, qui ne cessait de se moquer gentiment de lui, et avec Lenalee qui lui souriait tranquillement comme si le fait davoir des oreilles de chat, une queue assortit, et le tempérament qui aller avec était finalement tout à fait normal. Il avait été un peu fâché que ses amis s'amuse à ses dépend (surtout Lavi en fait!) mais pourtant il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment. Pas comme Kanda. Lui c'était différent, s'en qu'il n'en sache vraiment la cause dailleurs!

Il avait dabord était un peu soulager quand ce dernier l'avait laisser en compagnie de Lavi et Lenalee, puis il avait été un peu irrité qu'il l'ait abandonner aussi vite sans même se soucier de lui, et finalement il s'était demander pourquoi il réagissait ainsi alors quen temps normal il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Et c'est bien cela qu'il l'énerva le plus à vrai dire! En temps normal il se fichait royalement de Kanda, mais depuis qu'il était un devenu un Neko aussi bien physiquement que dans ses instincts, eh bien il ne réagissait plus tellement normalement à la vue du kendoka. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il eu l'idée saugrenue de se coller aussi outrageusement à lui, et encore pire! Il l'avait un peu embrassé aussi (le pauvre avait encore du mal à s'avouer qu'il l'avait embrassé tout court).

Non, vraiment il ne comprenait plus rien depuis qu'il était un Neko! Sans comptait qu'il n'arrêtait plus de miauler quand il voulait juste parler. Fichu instincts félin! Et toutes ces chose étrange qu'il ressentait en présence d'une certaine personne, comment devait-il le prendre au juste? Non, parce que c'était bien jolie de se dire qu'on était devenu un chat (en parti), avec tout ce que cela comporte d'avantage et d'inconvénients, il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas ou cela pouvait être caser! Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être ces instincts félins qui lui disaient insidieusement de penser sans arrêt à une certaine personne, et encore moins de le coller aussitôt qu'il se trouver à moins de dix pas de lui! A moins bien sûr que la personne en question ait une affinité particulièrement élever avec la race féline, ou alors qu'il attire les chats depuis toujours. A part ça, il ne voyait pas du tout doù ça pouvait venir.

"Non vraiment, là je suis complètement perdu!" pensa notre pauvre petit Neko tout en soupirant doucement.

...

Voili voulou ^^! Alors ça vous plait toujours autant ^^! N'empêche je suis méchante avec mon petit Neko, Kanda l'a abandonner, pauvre chéri, faut que quelq'un l'adopte maintenant ^^! Enfin ça ce seras pour plustard ^^!  
A bien tôt pour le prochain chapitre qui seras peut être le dernier de cette fic d'ailleurs ^^!  
A suivre dans: Chap 5: Allen redevient normal! Tous aux abris!


	5. Quatrième jour: drôle d'effet, sentiment

**Hé salut à vous chers lecteur ! Bon j'ai de bonne nouvelles pour vous, je vous avez annoncer à la fin du chapitre précédent que celui -ci serait sûrement le dernier, et bien il n'en ai rien finalement ^^, voici comme convenu le chapitre 5 tant attendue (que j'avait un peu oublié dans mes dossiers...honte à moi !) et il devrait avoir au moins deux autres chapitre après celui-ci, se qui nous feras une jolie fiction d'au moins sept chapitres ! Après cela dépendras de mon inspiration quand à la finir ou pas (et de vos encouragements aussi^^)**

**Bref, donc après ce chapitre le suivant devrais arriver vite, il est déjà en cours d'écriture puisque javais un peu zapp celui-ci, vous l'aurez très certainement dans la semaine qui vient ! Alors bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Quatrième jour: drôle d****'****effet, sentiments et reflet d****'****or !**

Allen s'assis à sa table juste en face de Lavi et Lenalee, et laissa un petit soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouverte. Voilà quelques heures à peine, depuis la veille au soir en fait, qu'il n'était plus en compagnie de Kanda, et cela l'agaçais ! Et le fait d'être agacé pour ça, l'énervait encore plus ! Oui, parce qu'en temps normal, il aurait était content de ne pas avoir le kendoka sur le dos, mais là, aller savoir pourquoi, ça l'énervait. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêché de soupirer toutes les cinq minutes, entre deux assiettes de nourriture. Parce que oui, il était agacé, mais non il n'en avait pas perdu l'appétit pour autant, bien qu'il se retrouvait avec un ou deux plats en moins par apport à d'habitude.

_«Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive» _soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Lavi mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de sa chère Lenalee, tout en retenant difficilement ses sourires un brin ironique à l'adresse d'un certain Neko blanc. Cela faisait bien vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient attablés, et il n'arrêtait plus de soupirer discrètement. Lenalee ne semblait pas trop l'avoir remarqué, mais lui il était un Bookman, et il voyait tout. Et là, il était limite hilare! Le petit Neko blanc soupirais à tout va, tout en jetant par moment de petit coup d'œil vers la grande porte de la cafétéria. Et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ses yeux gris devenaient subitement dorés. Pour lui, et son sens de l'observation extrêmement aiguisé cela voulait tout dire. Mais ce qui l'amusait d'avantage encore, c'est que le Moyashi ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait réellement.

_ Ben Allen t'as pas faim ? Demanda-t-il au Neko d'une voix presque ironique.

Lenalee lui jeta un regard interrogateur, qui lui valut un grand sourire en réponse, tandis que le Neko blanc lui répondait.

_ Mmm… non pas trop ! Dit-il en baissant légèrement ses douces oreilles de chat.

_ Oh, tu ne va pas me dire que Kanda te manque déjà ! Ajouta-il malicieusement.

Et là, la réaction de minou ne se fit pas attendre du tout ! Allen se leva d'un bond et répondit presque en criant.

_ Non mais ça va pas ! Bien sur que non ! Hurla-t-il

Lavi éclata de rire face au Neko et Lenalee souriait aussi doucement. Il faut dire aussi qu'en plus des pupilles d'Allen qui avait instantanément viré aux doré, il avait aussi les joues rouges tomates, et cela le trahi immédiatement.

_ Tu sais, si tu veux, on peut aller lui dire bonjour ! Annonça Lenalee en lui souriant.

_Mais, non ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Dit-il les joues encore plus écarlates encore.

Allen allait une fois de plus réfuter leurs paroles, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Lenalee s'était déjà levée et le trainait à sa suite par le bras. Il n'eu dès lors plus qu'à la suivre docilement sans rien pouvoir dire. Parce qu'il y a bien une chose que vous, ami lecteur, ne savait pas. C'est que l'on ne doit surtout pas mettre Lenalee Lee en colère, sous peine de déchainer ses foudres, et là vous pouvait croire ce cher Lavi qui vous dira que c'était pire encore que la fin du monde ! Il se retrouvait donc à 10 heures du matin, suivant Lenalee qui le tenait par la main, et Lavi qui marchait à ses côtés, un sourie immense scotché aux lèvres, les mains croisée à l'arrière du crâne.

Kanda s'entrainait tranquillement dans sa salle privée. Il avait passé une très bonne journée la veille, puisqu'il n'avait plus eu besoin de se faire du souci pour l'idiot de Neko qu'il devait surveiller. Il avait donc put s'entrainer toutes la journée et vaquer à ses différente occupation, sans pour autant avoir l'autre Moyashi sur le dos. Seulement, il y avait tout de même plusieurs petites choses qui le préoccupé assez. Pour commencer, et c'est là qu'il se disait qu'il était surement devenu fou ou bien qu'il avait était contaminé par les bêtises de Lavi ou Komui, il se faisait un peu de soucis pour le Moyashi sachant que ce dernier se trouvait en compagnie de Lavi. Et le connaissant comme il le connaissait, _ même s'il s'agissait d'Allen et qu'ils étaient lui et Lavi de très bon amis _ ce dernier ne manquerait pas le taquiner au sujet de sa «transformation», ce qui pourrais passablement vexé, voir même blésé, le Moyashi.

Face à ses pensées pour le moins inhabituelles, il soupira de dépit. Depuis que Komui lui avait ordonné, presque menacé même, de s'occuper du Neko Allen, il lui arrivait par moment, comme maintenant, de se faire un peu _ oh! Vraiment un tout petit peu bien sûr! _ de soucis pour le Moyashi. Et cela l'inquiétait encore plus que si le comte Millénaire s'était subitement dit qu'il serait tout à fait approprié de débarque à la seconde même accompagné de sa clique de Noé. Autant dire qu'à ses yeux, l'heure était grave ! Et s'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait décidé à passer le relais à Lavi et Lenalee, concernant la «garde momentanée» du Neko Moyashi.

Mais voilà, la situation actuelle, surtout la sienne en fait, n'était pas simple. Oh que non ! Normalement, il n'aurait déjà pas dû se faire du mauvais sang pour le Moyashi, mais voilà qu'en prime, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, le pauvre kendoka asocial qu'il était n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit précédente ! A croire que le marchand de sable avait décidé de le punir personnellement de sa vilaine méchanceté pour avoir abandonné le Neko Moyashi alors qu'il devait s'en occuper jusqu'à ce que ce dernier redevienne «normal». Ce qui n'était, à ce jour, pas encore arrivé bien entendu ! Il avait donc passé toute une nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, cherchant en vain le sommeil qui le fuyait invariablement. Finalement au petit matin, alors qu'il désespérait de dormir un peu, il s'était enfin endormi après avoir passez plusieurs longues heures interminables à se demander, si oui ou non, le Moyashi lui en voulait pour l'avoir abandonné. En même temps, en ce moment il n'était vraiment sûr de rien avec lui, depuis que Komui l'avait intentionnellement transformé en chat, ou du moins en partit, le Neko Moyashi avait une attitude plutôt bizarre avec lui. Déjà rien que le fait qu'il le colle sans arrêt le perturbait, mais lorsqu'il avait trouvé en plus le moyen de l'embrasser alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il avait atteint le summum de l'incrédulité.

Mais ce qui le perturbait vraiment, ce n'était finalement pas le fait que le Moyashi ne le colle _ même si le baiser l'avait quand à lui bien secoué _ non, ce qui le perturber vraiment, était sans nul doute que la présence du Neko ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que cela. En temps normal, rien que le fait qu'il s'agisse d'Allen, aurait dû le mettre en rogne, mais ce n'était pas le cas, en cet instant précis. C'était à croire que les chats avaient cette particularité assez incroyable d'arriver à se faire aimer, sans que l'on ne le désire vraiment. Et voilà que notre pauvres Kanda se retrouvait à apprécier _ un peu seulement ! _ le Moyashi sous sa forme de félin.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque Lenalee débarqua dans sa salle privée, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis des années, chaque fois qu'un sujet épineux se présentait à elle et qu'elle avait besoin d'un avis impartial sur le sujet en question. Et évidement la personne à l'avis impartiale n'était autre que lui !

_ Euh…Lenalee je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'aller embêtait Kanda tu sais ? Tanta pitoyablement Allen de convaincre son amie.

Amie, qui ne voulut malheureusement pas se ranger à son avis.

_ Ne t 'en fait pas Allen, tu va voir, je vais aller le voir moi-même, je lui parlerais comme si de rien était, et j'en profiterais pour le sonder discrètement ! Lui dit-elle d'un ton sûr d'elle.

_ Mais…je…tenta-t-il de répliquer.

La jeune fille le coupa une fois de plus dans son élan, en lui disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à rester un peu plus loin pour entendre la conversation sans être vu par Kanda.

_ Tout à fait ! S'exclama Lavi avec un grand sourire, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Le pauvre Neko soupira de découragement face à l'empressement de ses amis, et se planqua avec Lavi dans un coin sombre de la vaste pièce, leur permettant ainsi de voir et entendre sans être vu.

Kanda soupira intérieurement à la venue de Lenalee. Une fois de plus cette dernière allait lui parlait de ses petits problèmes _ alors que lui-même en avait pas mal en ce moment, des petits problèmes! _ et il allait donc passer au minimum une heure à disserter avec elle sur le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'elle allait sans aucun doute lui dire. A la mine soucieuse qu'elle affichait en l'instant même, il se doutait que le problème en question concernait surement un certain lapin roux qu'il ne nommerait pas !

_ Bonjour Kanda ! Le salua-t-elle d'un petit sourire amical.

Le Kanda en question se retint in-extremis de soupirer de mécontentement devant la jeune fille, et fini quand même par la saluer.

_ Tss…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore…! Grommela-t-il.

Hum…oui…donc il l'a salué, mais bon c'est Kanda tout de même ! Il fallait pas non plus s'attendre au grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et au bonjour enjoué avec des petites fleurs flottant tout autour, ça s'était bon pour Lavi, voir Allen peut être.

Enfin bon, toujours est-il que la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela, et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés. Depuis déjà des années, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir méditer avec lui chaque fois que quelques chose la tracassait - et il y en avait eu des fois comme celle-là! _ elle s'installait donc assise à ses côtés, méditait avec lui un petit moment, puis invariablement, elle commençait à discuter avec lui essayant ainsi de résoudre ses problèmes grâce à ses conseils judicieux. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux, et s'agita un petit moment, avant de commencer sa tirade. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle le vit soupirer face à son manège. Il le faisait à chaque fois, ça ne manquait jamais !

_ Hum…tu sais Kanda, j'ai pas mal réfléchis depuis notre conversation, et j'ai finalement fait comme tu m'avais dit…commença-t-elle.

_ Tss…pas trop tôt! Ajouta le kendoka, tout en méditant encore, ou en faisant semblant peut être.

De leurs cachettes, Allen et Lavi se demandèrent vaguement de quoi la jeune fille voulait bien parler, et ce que le kendoka le plus asocial de la citadelle avait bien put lui donner comme conseil qui puisse l'aider à résoudre son fameux problème. Finalement, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à attendre pour en savoir plus.

_ Oui, je suis bien allé voir Lavi pour lui déclarer mes sentiments. Avoua la jeune fille légèrement rougissante.

_ Bien, je vais peut être enfin avoir la paix dans ce cas ! Soupira-t-il de contentement.

Lavi était subitement devenu aussi rouge que sa chevelure, tandis qu'Allen le regardait avec un regard ahuris.

«Alors comme ça, ces deux là sont ensemble !» pensa le Neko blanc, en jetant un regard surpris à la jeune fille qui continuait de parler avec Kanda. Lavi, lui était passé du rouge tomate, à une couleur rosé. Autant dire, que le fait de savoir que c'était Kanda qui avait encouragé Lenalee à se déclarer à lui avait de quoi le surprendre.

Kanda pensait que la jeune fille était venue là uniquement pour le remercier, et donc qu'elle allait repartir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, elle lui posa une autre question qui, pour lui, présageait une autre longue conversation.

_ Hum…en fait, je suis venue te parler d'autre chose aujourd'hui… Commença-t-elle.

_ Pff…d'accord ! Je t'écoute, mais fait vite ! Soupira-t-il

Lenalee se retint une fois de plus de sourire face à Kanda, cela aurait gâché toute sa petite mise en scène, et l'aurais surement fait flipper ! Car oui, personne à la citadelle -pas même son grand frère en fait _ ne se douterais jamais qu'elle pouvait échafauder des plan digne du comte Millénaire tellement il était diabolique. Elle s'apprêtait non seulement à sonder Kanda sur les possibles affinités qu'il pourrait avoir avec Allen, comme elle l'avait bien dit à ses amis. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que si cela s'avérait bien juste, et que Kanda éprouvait un quelconque Attirance _ que se soit physique, ou sentimental, voir même les deux ce qui serait encore mieux _ pour le jeune homme, elle allait se faire un plaisir de faire en sorte de les mettre ensemble.

_ Eh bien, voit tu j'ai un ami qui à quelques petit problème avec la personne qui lui plait ! Débuta-t-elle.

_ Encore une histoire comme ça ! Grommela Kanda. Eh, je ne suis pas un conseiller matrimonial Lenalee !

_ Oh, je sais bien Kanda ! Lui di-t-elle dans un sourire, mais tes conseils sont toujours tellement utiles !

_ Tss…j'aurais tout entendu venant de toi ! Grommela-t-il.

Lenalee rit doucement à cette remarque, sans voir que de son côté Lavi était passablement énervé de les voir si bien s'entendre, tandis qu'Allen se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire face à sa réaction disproportionner.

_ Bon ou en était-je, repris la jeune fille. Ah oui, donc je disais que mon ami a un problème avec la personne qui lui plait. En fait pour être plus précise, cet ami à des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui lui plait beaucoup, mais d'une part il ne s'en rend pas du tout comte, d'une autre part il ne sait pas si la personne à des sentiments, voir une quelconque attirance pour lui.

_ C'est un idiot ! Annonça Kanda d'un ton catégorique.

Face à sa remarque, Lenalee fut légèrement décontenancée.

_ Un idiot ? Pourquoi dit tu cela ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_ Parce qu'il doit vraiment être idiot, pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux ! Dit-il du ton de l'évidence.

_ Hum...je vois. Donc, si il y avait quelqu'un qui te plaisait, tu saurais tout de suite si tu l'aime ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Kanda la regarda comme si un monstre avait subitement pris sa place, tandis qu'Allen et Lavi s'étranglaient presque de leurs côté.

_ Je…je ne vois pas ce que ça à avoir avec moi…! Tenta-t-il pitoyablement de changer de conversation.

_ Oh, mais c'est juste pour avoir un exemple! Annonça-t-elle toujours avec son ton innocent. Donc, si il y avait quelqu'un qui te plaisait tu saurais immédiatement que tu l'aime ou non ?

_ Hum…surement oui…dit-il en détourant légèrement le regard.

_ Ok! Et donc, y a-t-il quelqu'un à qui tu pense ? Demanda-elle avec un petit sourire à vous donner froid dans le dos. C'était le genre de sourire qui vous disait que vous allait cracher le morceau avec ou sans votre consentement !

_ Non ! Di-t-il précipitamment.

_ Oh! Vraiment ? Le questionna-t-elle d'un sourire entendu.

_Non! Répéta-il plus fermement.

Ce qui ne découragea nullement la jeune demoiselle.

_ Tu sais Kanda, depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais que tu ne mens jamais, ou très rarement, et là tu mens ! Di-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tandis que ce dernier soupirait bruyamment face à la perspicacité de celle-ci. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement au passage !

_ Tss...Oui…peut être !

_ Peut être ? Je croyais que tu serais sûr si quelqu'un te plaisait ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

_ Ouais, ben là je ne sais pas ! Grommela-t-il, mécontent de se voir ainsi dévoiler aussi facilement.

_ Hum…qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

Kanda soupira une fois de plus face à la jeune fille. Dire qu'il avait lâché le Moyashi pour avoir enfin la paix, et voilà que Lenalee débarquait pour lui parler d'un ami à elle qui croyait être amoureux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte _ il persistait d'ailleurs à penser que l'individu en question était un parfait idiot ! _ et voilà que finalement la conversation avait joyeusement dérivée sur un potentiel amour qu'il éprouver peut être pour une personne connu de lui seul. Enfin, connu de lui seul, plus pour très longtemps ! Car, comme il connaissait Lenalee, cette dernière n'allait surement pas repartir avant de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez.

_ Tss…d'accord ! Grommela-t-il encore une fois. Disons que je ne suis pas sûr…en fait la personne en question m'intrigue depuis peu…et je…hum…disons que je m'inquiète un peu à son sujet dernièrement.

Lenalee se retint très difficilement de se mettre à hurler et sauter de joie face à la réaction _ très révélatrice pour celui qui sait voir et surtout qui connait bien Kanda _ de ce dernier. Si ce dernier n'était pas amoureux, et pas qu'un peu de ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, alors elle ne le comprendrait plus jamais ! Toujours est-il que maintenant qu'elle avait appâté son poisson, il lui fallait encore le ferré !

_ Tu es amoureux ! Annonça-t-elle catégoriquement au kendoka.

Lenalee avait annonçait cela sans savoir vraiment quel serais sa réaction, et elle ne fut pas déçu ! Kanda devint subitement rouge pivoine, ce qui était très bizarre quand on n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

_Et merde ! Grommela-t-il toujours aussi rouge.

Lenalee ria devant sa réaction, tout en lui souriant gentiment. Il ya quelques semaines, elle s'était aperçut qu'elle était amoureuse de Lavi grâce à ses nombres discutions avec Kanda, et de savoir qu'aujourd'hui s'était lui qui se trouvait dans cette situation, était assez drôle.

Quand à Lavi, il était sidéré ! Et pour deux raisons en fait ! La première était bien sûr l'aveu de Kanda, qui voulait dire _ sans aucun doute possible _ qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de quelqu'un, restait encore à savoir qui ! Et la seconde, qui était aussi la plus inattendu, était la réaction d'Allen face à cet aveu ! Car, le petit Neko Moyashi, avait l'air renfrogné de celui qui vient de se faire piquer son chéri et _ fait encore plus révélateur _ ses yeux avaient viré à l'or pur. Lavi le regarda bien attentivement, il parvint à voir une petite étincelle autre que la jalousie dans son regard. Ce qu'il vit, et qui le laissa tout sourire devant le Neko blanc, était bel et bien une pointe de tristesse. Après cela, il n'en fallut pas plus à Lavi pour comprendre qu'Allen pensait que puisque Kanda était amoureux d'une autre personne, lui n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui. Et c'est sur cette constatation qu'il s'enfuit discrètement, malgré le fait que Lavi tenta de le retenir.

Après quoi, Lavi s'en retourna le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas alerter le kendoka de sa présence, parce qu'il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie que ce dernier ne le découpe en tranche de sushi ! Il attendit ensuite dans sa chambre la venue de sa petite amie, qui arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et sans le faire plus attendre lui répondit:

_ Alors notre ami Kanda est bien amoureux, mais ça tu le sais déjà puisque tu étais là !

_ Oui, oui, ça je le sais ! Reprit-t-il impatiemment. C'est que je veux savoir c'est de qui est-il amoureux ? Il a dû te le dire non ?

Lenalee sourit encore devant l'impatiente de son petit ami, comme si c'était lui qui attendait la réponse favorable de sa prétendante. Elle rit doucement à sa grimace impatiente, et lui répondit enfin.

_ Oui je sais ! Et tu le sais aussi ! Lui dit-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Micaiah:** Bon cher amis lecteur j'ai besoin de vous ! C'est absolument capitale ! Alors voilà, j'ai l'intention de m'amuser un peu au dépend de mon petit Kanda et j'aurais besoin de votre avis, d'après vous un petit lemon bien citronné entre les deux futur tourteraux ou pas ^^? ça vous tente ?

**Kanda:**_ débarque de nul part_ QUOI ! Attend qu'est ce que tu leurs demande là ? Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que se soit avec le moyashi !

**Allen:** Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Bakanda ! J'en ai assez de me faire avoir !

**Micaiah:** _les regardent sadiquement_ Mais voyons mes petits choux c'est pour votre biens que je veut faire un petit lemon, vous savez, l'amour, la frustrtion et tout et tout ^^...il faut bien que je vous aide un peu!

**Kanda:** Eh bien non on t'as pas sonnée !

**Micaiah: **_regard de chiot battu _ Mais ça m'amuse tellement !

**Kanda:** _regard glacial_ Eh bien pas moi !

**Micaiah:** De toute façon vous avez pas le choix u_u ! C'est moi et mes lecteur qui choisissons ! Vous avez pas votre mots à dire ! Nah !

**Kanda**: _rouge de colère_ Non mais pour qui tu te prend toi ?

**Allen:** _soupire_ ...Bon eh bien donnez lui votre avis, nous on à plus rien à dire apparemment...

**Micaiah:** A bientôt tout le monde ! Je vous attend au prochain chapitre sans faute !


	6. Cinquième jour: Conversation au sommet!

**Bonjour à tous chers amis lecteurs ! Comment allez vous ? En retard ? Comment ça je suis en retard ? Vous attendiez le chapitre depuis des mois ? Oh mince alors (_sourire crispé) _ hé hé je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps! **

**A vrai dire pour ce chapitre j'avais la ferme intention de faire passer nos deux exorcistes préféré à la casserole ! Et donc qui dis casserole dis aussi lemon ^^, malheureusement je n'ai pas envie de vous donner un travail vite fait et bâclé, et un lemon mal écrit n'est pas du tout appréciable u_u, donc ce chapitre -ci n'en contient pas (le lemon est reporter au chap suivant^^) de plus j'était parti pour faire un très long chapitre et je me suis dis autant couper avant qu'il ne fasse 15 pages world (pas que àa me dérange vraiment^^) mais bon comme ça vous avez la suite a vous mettre sous la dent e temps que je finisse le suivant et que je paufine mon petit lemon afin qu'il soit juste délectable !**

**Bref, comme promit voici la suite en directe avec notre petit neko toujours aussi paumé, un lapin compoteur et une Lenalee décidément pas aussi innocente qu'on pourrait bien le croire ! Alors attention les yeux ça va décoiffé ^^ ! Allez bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouv fin du chap pour avoir les impression de nos amis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Cinquième jour: Conversation au sommet! Ou les idées brillante de Lavi sont choquante !**

Allen couru jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y était pas venu, et l'atmosphère froide et renfermée de la pièce lui serra le cœur. Dire qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours dans la chambre de Kanda, bien qu'il n'en était pas tellement conscient en réalité. Ses fameux instincts félin l'ayant passablement déboussolé. C'était comme s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur de lui, et qu'il pouvait juste l'observer faire tout ce qu'il avait fait sans pouvoir rien y faire.

D'un pas hésitant il se dirigea vers son lit après avoir préalablement fermer sa porte à clés. Il grimpa souplement dessus et s'assit dos au mur, posant ensuite sa tête sur ses bras repliés. Il ferma alors les yeux et entrepris de faire ce qu'il ne pensait jamais faire jusqu'à ce jour, il allait analyser ses sentiments.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait déjà cinq jour qu'il avait été transformé, et quatre jour entier qu'il avait passé avec Kanda, le suivant partout comme son ombre. Durant cette courte période passé aux cotés du kendoka, il n'avait pas une seul fois réagis "normalement", ses "instincts félins" ayant mystérieusement pris le pas sur sa raison et sa conscience. Il s'était véritablement comportait en chat à n'en pas douter! Rien qu'aux souvenirs des nombreux câlins qu'il lui avait donné, et surtout du baiser qu'il lui avait volé, il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et que dire des émotions qu'il avait ressentit dans ces moment là? Allen n'avait pas souvenirs d'avoir jamais ressentit pareil déferlement de sensations jusqu'à ce jour. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douce chaleur qui le submerger insidieusement dans les bras du kendoka chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un câlin. Ainsi que cette étrange mais néanmoins agréable sensation du brûlure lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste.

Et puis il y avait aussi sa réaction assez excessive face aux traqueur qui l'avait approchait d'un peu trop près. Bien qu'étant vraiment en colère sur le coup, il n'aurait pas du réagir aussi violement. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arriver, il parvenait toujours à cacher ses sentiments profonds derrière un sourire, sauf cette fois là. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir était enlacé sans sa permission qui l'avait mis en rogne, mais plutôt la présence d'un certain kendoka dont il pouvait difficilement ce passer ces derniers jours.

Allen enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en gémissant de dépit. Il pouvait bien essayait de tourner et retourner ses pensées sur Kanda autant de fois qu'il le voulait, il en arriverait toujours et encore à la même conclusion.

_«Je le voit de moins en moins comme un simple camarade, et de plus en plus…comme un…ami? Non,…pas comme un ami…c'est un peu plus que cela…» _Songea-t-il désespéré.

Ce qu'il ressentait depuis peu, toutes ces émotions violente qui le traversait de part en part lorsque Kanda était devant lui, elles ne pouvaient avoir qu'une seule explication possible, et même si ça le désespérait de devoir l'admettre, les faits étaient là.

_«C'est pas possible, je suis vraiment maudit! Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de lui sans même m'en rendre compte?»_

Et c'est sur cette pensée plus que révélatrice, presque cataclysmique, que ce dernier s'assoupit.

A quelques embouchure de la chambre de notre neko perdu, un couple discret était enlacé dans un recoin sombre d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Lavi, car s'était bien lui, avait entrainé sa charmante petite amie secrète dans un couloir très éloigné du bureau d'un certain intendant surprotecteur afin de la récompenser de ses effort ma foi fort productifs!

La demoiselle était donc collée au mur, ses douces lèvres ravagées par celles de son compagnons en un baiser des plus passionné. Le rouquin finit par relâcher sa chérie et enfoui son nez dans sa chevelure brune. Il ricana doucement au souvenir de la conversation entendu à l'insu du kendoka.

_ Ma douce Lenalee…tu est rusée comme une renarde! Murmura-t-il tendrement.

_ C'est vrai, mais nous pouvons faire encore mieux que cela mon Lavi! Affirma-t-elle dans une petite rire.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oh oui, vraiment!

Lavi releva son regard sur sa renarde de petite amie et avisa la lueur amusé presque moqueuse dans ses yeux noisette. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait prévue, mais il s'avait d'avance que ça allait être drôle. Oh oui, très drôle! Il lui sourit d'un air complice, attendant qu'elle lui expose son idée.

Allen sentit le sommeil le quittait, ramenant doucement à sa mémoire ses déboires amoureux. Il en gémit de dépit tout en se frottant les yeux. Il allait se lever lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée.

_ Coucou Allen, c'est nous ! Hurla Lavi sur le pas de la porte.

Derrière lui, Lenalee se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Son chéri était vraiment gentil, adorable et serviable, mais qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait être excentrique lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

_ Lavi, calme toi une seconde veut tu? Tu voit bien qu'il vient juste de se réveiller, et toi tu débarque en hurlant ! Expliqua-t-elle calmement à son petit ami.

_ Ah? Oups…désolé Allen! S'excusa-t-il penaud.

Le neko s'assit sur le bord de son lit, dardant sur Lavi et Lenalee un regard encore empli de sommeil. Il bailla soudainement, dévoilant ses canines légèrement plus longue et pointu que d'ordinaire. Heureusement pour eux qu'il les adorait ses amis, parce que sinon il les aurait surement jeter dehors pour l'avoir déranger de cette façon pour le moins brutale!

_ Que se passe-t-il Lavi ? Grogna-t-il, bougon.

Ledit Lavi se retint in-extremis de ricaner devant la tête de son ami. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'ont voyait Allen transformer en en neko, assit sur son lit, ses oreilles de chat rabattu sur le crâne et la queue battant furieusement dans son dos. Sans oublier le regard de tueur auquel il avait droit.

_ On doit te parler ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une légère lueur inquiétante dansant dans son regard.

_ Hum… et de quoi ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

Lenalee vint s'assoir à ses cotés, lui offrant un doux sourire qui eu tôt fait de rassurer le pauvre neko encore à moitié endormi.

_A vrai dire nous voulions te parler…

_ De Kanda bien sûr! Hurla Lavi souriant malicieusement.

Face à cette réponse hurler par le rouquin, Allen se sentit blanchir puis rougir brutalement. Lenalee se retint de rire face à une tel réaction et jeta un discret regard de reproche à son chéri.

_ Lavi! Commença-t-elle, je t'avais pourtant demander d'être un minimum subtile il me semble!

Le rouquin lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse qui ne parvint cependant pas à cacher la lueur amusé qui brillait dans ses yeux vert. La jeune fille soupira doucement devant l'espièglerie de son copain et décida que puisque ce dernier avait décider de mettre la notion de subtilité au placard, autant finir ainsi. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se tourna de nouveau vers Allen.

_ Eh bien comme l'a si bien annoncer Lavi, nous voulions te parler de Kanda. Ainsi que des sentiments que tu as pour lui.

A l'entente de ses mots qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé sortir de la bouche de son amie, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr.

_ Tu…de quoi…de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Lavi ricana doucement, alors que Lenalee lui lançait un petit sourire entendue.

_ Tu sait, depuis le temps que tu es ici nous te connaissons bien Allen, alors il ne nous à pas fallu longtemps pour nous rendre compte de ton attirance pour lui.

_ C'est si visible que ça ? S'affola-t-il.

_ Non! Bien sûr que non! Le rassura-t-elle, c'est juste que nous te connaissons vraiment très bien, que Lavi est très observateur de part son statut de Bookman, et moi j'ai toujours eu la sensation que votre animosité immédiate cachait quelque chose. J'avais cette intuition tu voit ?

Allen, toujours aussi rouge, poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins, tout le monde ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait pour son collègue asocial.

_ Vous ne direz rien n'est-ce pas ? Leur demanda-t-il légèrement craintif.

Lenalee sourit doucement au neko et lui prit la main gentiment.

_ Bien sûr que non! Lui dit-elle.

Elle le regarda soupirer une nouvelle fois avant d'ajouter malicieusement.

_ Et donc, que va tu faire ?

Allen sursauta et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ou elle voulait en venir.

_ Que je fasse quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

_ Eh bien que compte tu faire maintenant ? Lui dire ce que tu ressent pour lui ? Lui sauter dessus ? Ou bien les deux peut être ? Intervint Lavi en le regardant fixement, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Allen rougit d'avantage encore et bégaya lamentablement.

_ Qu…quoi ? Je…je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit! Glapit-il en cachant son visage rougissant dans ses mains.

_ Tu ne compte rien faire ? Murmura Lavi d'un ton déconfit.

Lenalee se retint de rire devant sa mine déçu. On pourrait presque croire que l'o venait de lui annoncer la plus mauvaise nouvelle qui soit. Elle décida donc de mettre son fameux plan à exécution.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement perplexe. Le connaissant parfaitement bien, elle se doutait du raisonnement que le cerveau du neko avait trouvé, et elle avait bien l'intention de l'amener à suivre celui qu'elle voulait qu'il suive.

Allen releva la tête et la regarda abasourdie. Est-ce que Lenalee, la douce et innocente Lenalee qu'il connaissait depuis sa venue à la congrégation lui suggérait réellement de révéler ses sentiments nouveaux à Kanda ? Voir même de lui sauter dessus ? Là, il avait vraiment énormément de mal à s'en remettre.

_ Mais quoi alors! Vous l'avez entendu comme moi, il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un! Leur dit-il d'une voix anormalement aigue.

Allen se retint de pleurer face à ses amis. Rien que de savoir que le froid et asocial kendoka puisse être amoureux d'une quelconque personne lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule sous sa couette et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de d'déshydratait. Et de voir que ses amis ne se souciait visiblement pas de ce fait ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Bon! Tu n'as peut être pas besoin de lui faire une grande et mémorable déclaration d'amour, mais tu peut toujours lui sauter dessus! Annonça Lav , toujours aussi joyeux.

Allen failli s'étrangler sous le choc et lui jeta un regard estomaqué.

_ Je te demanda pardon ? Murmura-t-il, incertain.

_ Ben quoi ? Ajouta Lavi.

_ Ben quoi? Répéta-t-il incrédule. Je ne vais quand même pas lui sauter dessus juste comme ça! Ce n'est pas bien, et il n'éprouve certainement pas ce genre d'attirance pour moi! Grogna-t-il furieusement contre Lavi.

Le rouquin ricana face à sa réaction qu'il devait surement qualifié à part lui de prude, et lui répondit d'un ton légèrement ironique.

_ Oh allez, Allen ! C'est un mec, un adolescent qui plus est, et il a beau s'appelait Kanda, être grognon, asocial et tout et tout, il n'empêche pas que ses hormones doivent le travailler comme tout jeune homme de son âge! Finit-il narquois.

Le maudit, présentement neko, rougit encore une fois et tenta piteusement d'argumenter.

_ Il n'empêche pas qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et…

_ Et rien du tout moyashi! C'est un gars tout comme toi, un peu de divertissement ne le tueras pas je te dis! Continua le rouquin.

Allen se tourna piteusement vers Lenalee, espérant que cette dernière le contredirait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, mais alors vraiment pas! Et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui répondit.

_ Il n'as pas tout à fait tord tu sais! Lui dit-elle gentiment. Kanda est un homme après tout, et je ne pense pas que le manqua de sentiment ne le dérange vraiment! Du moment que tu lui plaise physiquement, ça m'étonnerais qu'il te repousse.

Allen n'en revenait pas, c'était impossible. Il devait être en train de rêver ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Lenalee ne pouvait décemment pas être en train de lui dire cela, c'était incompréhensible, elle lui suggérait vraiment de sauter purement et simplement sur le kendoka sans autre forme de procès! Cette fois il ne pouvait pas louper le sous-entendu de leurs petit discours. En gros, pour peu qu'il essaye seulement, et surtout y arrive, à exciter Kanda, celui-ci accepterait peut être - voir sûrement d'après eux _ de coucher avec lui simplement parce que ses hormones le travaillaient! Là, il ne savait plus trop s'il devait pleurer de dépit ou au contraire être heureux de pouvoir au moins partager son lit à défaut de ses sentiments et sa vie. Il jeta un nouveau regard désespéré à ses amis, tout en s'étonnant vaguement, sans pour autant s'y attarder, du fait qu'ils le pousse pratiquement à se jeter dans les bras de Kanda. Il dû pourtant se résigner lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bel et bien sérieux. Et il se résigna donc à écouter ce qu'ils voulaient absolument lui dire en essayant vainement de ne pas s'imaginer certaine chose plutôt distrayante.

_«Bon sang, mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré?» _songea-t-il distraitement alors que Lavi continuait se sous-entendues salace sans que Lenalee n'ai rien lui redire. La conversation risquait d'être encore longue, il le sentait.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

**Micaiah:** Hé voilà ! Alors amis lecteur qu'en pensez vous ? Cela vous plait ^^ ? J'espère que vous arriverez à patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre avec ça ! Tient, que'est ce que c'est que cette sombre aura ? Vous la sentait vous ?

**Kanda:** _aura meurtrière_ Toi! qu'est ce que tu fou encore !

**Micaiah:** Ah! Kanda c'est toi ? Ben que'est ce qui t'arrive ? ça ne va pas ?

**Kanda:** Si ça ne va pas ? non mais elle se fout de moi celle là ! Ce qu'il y a c'est que tu as l'idée stupide de faire un lemon! je ne suis pas d'accord!

**Micaiah:** Ah bon ? _regard le chapitre suivant_ Tu m'as pourtant pas l'air de t'en plaindre pour la suite ^^!

**Kanda:** _aura glaciale_ Je te demande pardon ?

**Micaiah:** _se sent vaguement menacée_ Bizarre, fait un peu froid tout à coup... ben je disais juste que t'as l'air d'aimer ce que le petit neko va te faire au moment ou tu...

**Allen**: STOP !

**Kanda:**...

**Micaiah:** Oh Allen t'es là ^^! Tu va bien ?

**Allen:** _frappe micaiah_ Idiote ! T'allez révéler la suite de l'histoire à tes lecteurs !

**Micaiah:** pleurniche Mais...c'est pas une raison pour me frapper !

**Allen:** Bien sur que si ! Ou seras le suspens si tu leur révèle tout ! Rien que le fait qu'il y aura un lemon est déjà trop!

**Micaiah:** Ah! ça n'as pas l'air de te choqué à toi ? ça te dérange pas de t'amuser avec Kanda ?

**Allen:** _soupir_ Franchement, que je dise quelque chose ou non, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, alors à quoi bon dire quoique se soit ?

**Micaiah:** Voilà qui est parfaitement vrai ^^! Bref, voilà voilà, la suite arriveras prochainement avec tout ce que cela implique ! En attendant je vais allez me moquer de Kanda pendant un petit moment. A bientôt amis lecteurs !


End file.
